


Heaven Please

by GhostDuet



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDuet/pseuds/GhostDuet
Summary: “你亲自照顾你带回来的猫，遛你带回来的狗，”一个讥讽的笑挂在她脸上，“同时你从来不走进那间屋子，即使他是为你而死的。”对带着夜翼尸体逃回刺客联盟的达米安的一些设想。
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 3





	Heaven Please

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：《黑暗正义联盟·天启星战争》动画+以P52为主的漫画+很多私设  
>  如果你没有看过动画，我强烈推荐去看一下，玻璃渣爱好者真的嗑晕了。  
> 

  
1  
他感觉到有人靠近了。  
没有脚步声，像个幽灵。当你住在刺客联盟的秘密基地，这就是你身边的每个人行走的方式。  
他睁开眼。  
“希瓦。”  
希瓦夫人站在他站在他身后两步，向他微微欠身。他们在某一座屋顶的暗哨点上。  
达米安等着她说出要报告的信息，但希瓦没有说话，只是向他走过来。一个刺客不会让别人从背后接近你。  
但是达米安没有动。他的祖父曾经谨慎而严厉地统治着刺客联盟，确保这些危险杀手的忠诚，可他的统治是在背叛与背叛之间进行的，直到最后，他的亲生女儿也认为他实在活得太久了。达米安没有在这方面放多少心思，现在的刺客联盟却处于从未有过的忠诚中，即使他们不像畏惧他的祖父那样畏惧他。  
毕竟他们的世界马上就要完蛋了，每个人都可能在明天被达克赛德的怪物撕成碎片，背叛实在没什么意义。  
“恕我直言，”希瓦在他身边沉默地站了一会儿才开口，“或许你应该给他一个解脱。”  
“它。”达米安纠正，“如果你厌烦了你的任务，安排其他人去做。”  
希瓦笑了一声。“要是你真的认为囚室里那个‘它’不是夜翼，就更应该结束它经受的折磨。”  
达米安抬头看向她。希瓦站在屋脊上，看着远处正在落下的太阳，与往常一样平静的脸上难以解读出情绪。  
“你为什么关心这个？”  
希瓦看了他一眼，在他旁边坐了下来。  
“谁知道呢？或许我老了，时间让我多愁善感了。”  
达米安沉默了一会儿。“他们说，何必为死者哀悼，或许明天你们就会重逢。”他停顿了一下，“今天可以破例。”  
希瓦没有回应，仍然看着远处。  
两天前他们收到了来自香港的最后一条通讯。黑蝙蝠、搅局者和红罗宾在那里建立了反抗军、建立了避难所，在相当一段时间里，他们甚至保证了能逃到那里的人都能活下去。直到被达克赛德控制的蝙蝠侠留意到一个避难所正在幸存者中传播希望。  
卡珊德拉死于伤口感染。类魔的围困让他们耗尽了医疗物资。  
“或许那时候应该让我去送物资。”希瓦低声说。  
“你比丧钟强大，但没有强那么多。他们甚至没能突破最外层。”达米安平静地陈述，“连正义联盟都无法对抗那些东西。”  
他们距离香港算不上远，就算民航客机也只要几小时就可以到达。但没有航空线了，没有列车也没有轮船了，只有来自天启星的怪物在盘旋着，他只能看着他的兄弟和姐妹死去。  
他听见希瓦颤抖着呼了口气。“那孩子，我曾经很喜欢他。我以为他会成为他会成为下一任蝙蝠侠。”  
达米安点了下头。“我也以为。他比我更有资格。”  
希瓦的笑声伴随着一声叹息。达米安从她的声音里听到了怜悯。这不是什么他熟悉的东西，但离开刺客联盟这些年让他至少能够辨认出这个。  
“我不是在哀悼她的死。”希瓦安静地说，“我夺走的生命难以计数，我知道我自己的、我女儿的命和他们并无不同，人早晚都会死。是她的眼睛。她为不能再保护她所爱的人而悲伤。我从未有过那样的感觉，但我看到她的眼睛后，那感觉再也没有离开我。”  
“……我明白。”他说。卡珊死于他们的避难所陷落之前，她在最后的时间选择跟把她带到这世界的人告别。诚实地说，他不觉得希瓦值得她的告别，但所有的人里，他不是有资格评判的那一个。  
凯特·凯恩和芭芭拉还在哥谭秘密活动，露易丝·兰恩的地下电台在召集幸存的抵抗者。而他带着夜翼的尸体，逃回了他发誓绝不会回去的地方。  
提姆·德雷克直到最后一刻都在保护他们。他确保他们的基地在爆炸里烧的得一干二净，不会给达克赛德留下任何线索来追踪其他幸存者，确保参与围攻的怪物没有一只从含有氪石粉尘得爆炸里逃脱，确保他自己、史蒂芬妮和卡珊德拉不会在死后变成达克赛德的工具。  
也确保了没人能把他们扔进拉撒路池里，变成……夜翼现在的样子。红罗宾总是比所有人想的领先三步，不是吗？  
“这毫无道理，”他说。现在共同的哀悼让他可以谈论这个话题，“陶德疯了一半，但他回来了，母亲也回来了，而祖父从拉撒路池里复生了那么多次，甚至没有半点代价。”  
“没有代价？”希瓦为他的话发出一声大笑，“雷霄古是我见过的最恐惧死亡的人。你的另一个哥哥疯了一半，所以你们都看得出他疯了，而你的祖父？他比我们囚室里那个‘它’更糟。他是个凡人，却无法接受自己会死，没有比这更糟的代价了。你母亲就清楚这一点。”  
达米安带着怒意看向她，但希瓦不为所动。最终，他不得不承认她是对的。  
塔利亚死在他回刺客联盟之前，达克赛德的走狗要求刺客联盟的忠诚。他们火化了她，丧钟给他转述了塔利亚的话——如果她发现自己又醒了过来，她会第一时间宰了把她放进拉撒路池的人。  
“我猜……”希瓦意识到了他的认同，漫不经心地继续说，“那些从拉撒路池里爬上来的人，总要留下一部分什么去交换。如果真的如你的母亲所说，夜翼是那个把你变得软弱平庸、让他们的培养全都白费的人，或许他在交换了那一部分之后无法幸存下来。”  
他们从来不知道拉撒路池是如何生效的，但他觉得希瓦的猜想不无道理。但原因并不重要，他们明确知道的只是拉撒路池没能带回迪克·格雷森。  
“多愁善感得差不多了，”希瓦站起身，那张平静而无所畏惧的面具回到了她脸上，“以及没错，我的确厌烦这份工作了。我是杀手，不是护工。”  
“找你认为能胜任的人接替你。”  
希瓦嗤笑一声。“这个基地里没有别人能控制住他了。只有你和我。”  
达米安怀疑地抬头看向她。或许他对联盟的管理的确过于仁慈了？  
“你亲自照顾你带回来的猫，遛你带回来的狗，”一个讥讽的笑挂在她脸上，“同时你从来不走进那间屋子，即使他是为你而死的。”  
达米安猛地站起来，手放在了刀柄上，但希瓦反而迎向他一步，在他的威胁发出前说完她的话，“没错，我看过录像了。夜翼只是被类魔甩到了地上，那时候他原本来得及躲开的，但他犹豫了。为什么？”  
于是他的刀僵在了那里。  
希瓦跃下房顶，消失在逐渐变暗的暮色里。  
  
2  
正义联盟阵亡的消息是夜翼带到泰坦塔的，从那之后他就驻扎在那里，承担起领导的责任。  
他们坚持了一段时间的抵抗，年轻的英雄们都愿意服从夜翼的指令。除了罗宾。  
一切都像是回到了最开始，回到达米安刚刚来到哥谭的时候。他极度愤怒和困惑，而迪克悲伤而疲惫。他愤怒于所谓正义联盟的无能，愤怒于他们同意了超人愚蠢的计划，愤怒于他失去了父亲而他不能捅死该为此负责的人，愤怒让他想回哥谭去，把莱克斯卢瑟和其他通敌者的头砍下来挂在韦恩塔顶上，但夜翼坚持让他留在泰坦塔，留在他身边。  
夜翼让红罗宾和搅局者去支援黑蝙蝠，让其他蝙蝠回去保护哥谭，却留下了罗宾，即使这一次他没有穿上蝙蝠的披风，他对罗宾并不负有比其他人更多的责任。  
达米安内心清楚这是为什么，他的前任导师害怕他会做出……他此刻最迫切想做的那些事。就像最开始一样，迪克·格雷森从这个世界的罪恶中保护他，也从他手中保护这个世界。  
但那时候世界没有要毁灭，他们失去了一个蝙蝠侠，但还有其他强大的英雄在守护它。他们曾经是最好的搭档，而在迪克独自承担了这一切责任时，达米安为他依然维护超人而痛恨他。  
达米安清楚这有多不可原谅，但这样的认知只让他更愤怒。  
于是直到乌云般的类魔涌向泰坦塔的前一天晚上，他们还在争吵。夜翼站在罗宾房间门口，看着他打算从窗口翻出去。  
他们第一百次冲对方吼着关于超人、关于自杀行动的屁话，当罗宾受够了打算离开时，夜翼冲过来拉住他，于是他们打了起来。他们毁了整个房间，直到夜翼从背后用四肢锁死了他。  
他挣扎了几次，没能挣开，然后他感觉到眼泪落在他肩上。  
“别动，达米安，”迪克在他耳边轻声说，“我真的需要一点情感支持。”  
勒着他的力量放松了，这变成了一个拥抱。达米安能感觉到贴着他后背的躯体颤抖着，下巴筋疲力尽地放在他肩上。他们就这么坐在地上，直到迪克的颤抖逐渐停止，呼吸平缓下来。  
“待在我身边，好吗？”迪克的声音从他耳后传来，“我知道没有哪里是安全的，就只是——天，如果你出了什么事，如果我再一次让它们夺走你，我不知道我能不能撑下去。”  
他沉默了很久。不需要言明“又一次”的含义。死去的鲸鱼，死去的骑士，戈尔贡女王踮着脚尖到来，一千条毒蛇的信子缠绕在她头上。最后，他点了点头。  
他听见迪克发出一声轻笑，搂紧了他。“没有你我该怎么办。”  
  
3  
如果那天晚上他离开了，夜翼回活下来，他想。  
或许罗宾不会。他会独自死在去哥谭的路上，或者莱克斯大厦里。但那是个划算的交换，夜翼会为他哀悼，活着的迪克·格雷森可以带着心存希望的人们继续反抗。  
而活着的达米安 韦恩把罗宾制服仍在角落里积尘。他甚至没有勇气推开面前这道门。  
他甚至不确定门背后的到底是什么。从他被类魔拍进水里那一刻起，记忆就变得模糊了了。他不记得自己怎么爬上岸，怎么联络了刺客联盟，怎么把夜翼的尸体放进拉撒路池，以及那之后发生了什么。他隐约记得和渡鸦告别，记得痛苦的嚎叫和血。幸好他没忘记带上提图斯和他的猫。  
如果只听声音，他会认为门内是发疯的野兽。达米安不合时宜地想到从前迪克强行拉着他看的那些末日恐怖片。那些把变成怪物的家人养在谷仓里的傻瓜。  
被扔进拉撒路池中是什么感觉？  
他发现杰森·陶德是他现在最想见到的人。虽然如果他知道达米安做了什么，多半会把他脑浆打出来。达米安想见到他的理由又多了一个。  
“我做不到。”他说。  
他转过身，正对上希瓦复杂的眼神。他突然意识到，那双眼睛里有怜悯时看起来多样卡珊德拉。于是他扭头走开了。  
或许这就是世界末日的含义，他想着。只有懦夫幸存下来，像康斯坦丁和他。而懦夫总会再一次逃走。  
或许明天他会有勇气面对屋子里的东西，或许更久之后。也可能他们的世界不会苟延残喘到那一天了。  
  
4  
可康斯坦丁回来了。超人和渡鸦和他一起，就这么出现在他的庭院里，说着另一个自杀计划，说着再一次到天启星上送死。  
“不敢相信，你想用他的存在来惩罚超人，而你自己甚至不敢看一眼。”  
达米安回头，看到希瓦靠在他的门框上，双手抱在胸前。  
“闭嘴，否则我拔了你舌头。”他收回目光，继续他的工作。他们就要出发了，而他的罗宾装备需要清理。  
“你正义的朋友们不会让你那么做。”  
“我没有砍下超人的头的唯一理由，”达米安拉上他的手套，转身看着希瓦，“是因为他提供了有用的信息。而你今天正好展现了你没用。很没用。”  
希瓦的表情僵了一下。她并不想被提醒最丢人的战斗。或许白天她是过于莽撞了，那不是她的风格。  
“如果我没回来，刺客联盟是你的了。”达米安从希瓦身边走过，短暂地顿了一下，“虽然我看不出多三个月的意义在哪里。”  
“我以为你们用得上一切人手？”  
这句话让达米安站住了。他转过身，审视着希瓦。他从来都不喜欢希瓦夫人，但她是他在刺客联盟的导师中最强大和最优雅的，或许也曾经是最不可控的，她并不总为刺客联盟工作，只有当她觉得报酬足够丰厚或者她有兴趣时才这么做。现在他面前的希瓦与那时候相比，甚至没有增加一丝皱纹。可那是卡珊德拉的眼睛。他知道杀手开始怜悯会发生什么，他死过一次了。  
“希瓦，”他说，“如果你去了，你会死在那里。”  
希瓦只是耸了耸肩。“如果我不去，我会死在这里。”  
他们只对峙了一秒钟。“随便你。”达米安说完，转身离开。  
“不会有人为我哀悼，”希瓦的声音从他背后传来，“但至少有人愿意在临死前跟我告别。”  
达米安只是哼了一声。  
  
5  
他不需要希瓦告诉他这一点。原本他就打算来告别的。  
不如说是他必须来。在那一头等待他的时一个被黑暗控制的蝙蝠侠，是达克赛德本人，他们的胜算太低，如果不是没有的话。  
他需要一点提醒。他需要被提醒他们从他这里夺走了什么。  
穿上罗宾制服也许会让这更容易一点。  
他做了一切不可原谅的事，可他的蝙蝠侠原谅了他。他的母亲憎恨哥谭让他变得软弱，可迪克·格雷森是世界上第一个会原谅他犯下的错误的人。  
那个人已经不在了。现在他只是需要骗自己一小会儿。  
可他想，他没准备好面对这个——他预期面对尖叫、攻击和咆哮，但无论屋里的是什么，现在只是安静地侧卧在床上，蜷缩着。  
镇定剂，或许是能放倒大象的量，他知道。每一个下一秒，那个从拉撒路池里爬出来的怪物都可能苏醒过来。  
可现在，躺在床上的看起来似乎就是迪克·格雷森。昏暗的光线仁慈地隐去了他脸上的瘀伤、破碎的多米诺面具和污迹，隐去他身上蛹一般的拘束衣。他看起来像是那些筋疲力尽的夜巡之后倒在某一张床或者沙发上昏睡的样子。  
这不是他预期着会面对的。这让他安静地走过去，长久地沉默着，看着他失去的搭档。  
***  
“不要预判结果！”迪克·格雷森格挡住了他的攻击，游刃有余地评价他。  
他的确在预判结果。这是他们第一次训练，他十分渴望让这些人明白他们没有资格来训练他，他的每次攻击都预期着击中弱点，预期着破碎的牙齿、破碎的骨头。  
但它们每一次都落空了。  
“还在让预判引导你——”无穷无尽的评论、废话和调侃完全没有帮助，只对他的愤怒火上浇油。  
“你总是废话这么多吗！”他在攻击时怒吼。  
然后他被抓住了破绽，迪克·格雷森把他甩了出去，利用他自己的惯性。他的攻击用了多大力气，他的背摔在地上就有多痛。  
而格雷森还在喋喋不休炫耀着他的罗宾时代，炫耀蝙蝠侠曾经多么乐于让他在战斗中用聒噪来吸引注意力。这让他想砸碎随便谁的颅骨。每个人都在要求他成为别的什么人。  
“我不会当你愚蠢的障眼法！我不是你！”好像战斗是舞台上的廉价魔术，而他只是被用来达成目的的那一部分。  
“你的确不是。而我也不是布鲁斯。”格雷森平静地回应，把他从地上拉起来。  
困惑让他的话语哽住了。他不确定这话是进一步的冒犯还是别的什么，此外，没有人会在他摔倒时等他爬起来，教训只会伴随着进一步的攻击，他所有的知识和经验，都是在格挡、反击和疼痛中学会的。等着你的敌人站起来是件愚蠢的事。  
“你对成为蝙蝠侠和罗宾有了先入为主的预期，但我们都不知道它会成为什么样。或许我们需要一起弄明白这个。”  
“你到底想说什么？”他不耐烦起来。  
“不要让预期引导你。”迪克说着，把他的武器递还给他，“再来一次吗？”  
***  
“格雷森。”他低声喃喃着。他轻手轻脚第地爬上床，在这具蜷缩的躯体对面躺下来，“格雷森，我很抱歉把你一个人留在这里。”  
他伸出手，轻柔地取下那张破碎的面具。他甚至不知道为什么它还在这里，没人在意秘密身份了。或许他知道。因为他一直都没有到这里来，他们给夜翼套上了拘束服，但没有他的命令，没有人会拿掉面具。  
迪克·格雷森绝不会把他留在黑暗里这么久。  
但多半也不会为此责备他，他想。  
他小心地挪过去一点，手臂圈上被拘束衣包裹的身体。他以为他需要被提醒他被夺走的，预期着羞耻、愧疚和愤怒，下一场战斗中，他会需要愤怒。但或许他错了，他们要面对的是蝙蝠侠，他不需要更多羞耻和愧疚成为弱点。他需要被提醒他曾经被接纳，被原谅。他是被爱着的。  
他怀里的身体突然动了一下，而他能做的只有收紧了怀抱。  
“嘘，格雷森，别动。”他紧紧地抱着怀里的人，“我要走了。”  
挣扎停下了。或许是镇定剂，但那不重要。  
“我们要去实现一个奇迹。自杀式任务，要我说的话。但我知道你会这么说。”他在黑暗里喃喃，如同祈祷，“现在，我需要你在我身边。”  
  
end.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

>   
>  超大声失智rant：  
>  N52的动画线老是被吐槽米傲天宇宙也不是没有道理，但whatever，这部里看起来长大了好多的米真的让我发出十万分贝的尖叫！！  
>  米还没露脸那一句“enough”我就已经开始尖叫了。动画宇宙刺客联盟的视觉设计真的好ninja cliche好庸俗，但是他的盔甲真的好好看（尖叫*3）。动画宇宙14的关系其实比漫画里疏远了很多，每一部我都感觉到淡淡的不服气，但是这一部带着cp滤镜真的是嗑晕了，夜翼阵亡场景完全就是利维坦那一场的镜像，末日里只有不知道算死了还是没死的你哥陪着的米，真的是啊啊啊！！！  
>  动画里其实没有表现夜翼有机会跑，但是我就是想过度解读，咬我啊。  
>  cass、tim、steph的支线是我编的，我不知道这部动画有没有漫画原作我也不太关心，之所以会编这个支线只是因为希瓦夫人的出场实在是，妈的，我对美女没有抵抗力，对枉死的美女更没有抵抗力，这么好看的希瓦死得这么随便我真的尖叫了！！达米安给希瓦合上眼睛的场面我哭得好大声。如果我写的希瓦有ooc，也不会比动画里的更ooc，地球上最危险的女人就这么被杂兵狙了，hello我并没有忘记同一个宇宙里外公拿剑挡子弹的原力操作好吗？！（以及我正式宣布这一部的希瓦是我心中DC头号MILF（x  
>  看到希瓦我就想写cass，然后理所当然就是我最爱的Stephanie的男朋友和女朋友的三角了（淦，我还是对这个宇宙根本没有提感到生气）。以及我就知道我这么瞎编很有道理！！future state那个乱七八糟的末日里Stephanie也依然是和她的男朋友女朋友一起的不是吗！！！  
>  以及，DC的拉撒路池设定真的是很迷啊，为什么其他扔进去的都活了，偏偏你哥不行。就让我忍不住想远了，杰森被扔进去时候还是小孩子，等回到哥谭已经是一条好汉，YJ3出场看起来也脑子不太好使的样子，可能说明从出浴到恢复理智需要很久。而这一部里你哥的那个生存环境真让我内心颤抖，就算想要体现达米安的惨，我也很难想象他会把一个还在喘气的夜翼就这么扔在一个乌漆嘛黑的小屋子里用拘束衣捆起来了事，真的阿卡姆都比这个人道一点吧！！！而且你怎么就这么认为是失败了，不能再尝试社会化一下吗！！于是我又开始过度解读了。  
>  对一个hurt/comfort不要comfort爱好者来说，这个结局还是让我觉得好廉价……虽然就真的大家都惨上加惨，但是这么随便就能爱让人复活，然后改写时间线什么的，好无聊哦。相比之下我更想看下一部是大家在满目疮痍的地球上重建秩序啥的，  
>  最后，这一部的米实在是太好了！！！！！！！简直让我嗑141那一丢丢underage的愧疚都没有了（？  
>    
> 


End file.
